zombiefandomcom-20200223-history
Tactics and Strategies
The terms tactic and strategy are often and erroneously used interchangeably. Tactics are the actual means used to gain an objective, while strategy is the overall campaign plan, which may involve complex operational patterns, activity, and decision-making that lead to tactical execution. If, for example, the overall goal is to win a war against another country, one strategy might be to undermine the other nation's ability to wage war by preemptively annihilating their military forces. The tactics involved might describe specific actions taken in specific locations, like surprise attacks on military facilities, missile attacks on offensive weapon stockpiles, and the specific techniques involved in accomplishing such objectives. An American Football example would be the strategy to blitz the opposing quarterback often, at the expense of constant receiver coverage. The particulars of which players charges forward, when, and through what paths are tactics. Likewise, an Association/world Football example would be which formations to use, and how far forward or backward to play in the allotted zones, while the tactics would be screens, give and go's, rehearsed passing plays, substitutions, and corner/set pieces. Tactic Scales and Strategies * Small Scale Tactics - Small scale tactics are defined as only needing one to two people involved. They can be devised and executed on the fly in many cases. * Medium Scale Tactics - Medium scale tactics are defined as needing three to eleven people involved. In order for them to be successful, they usually require some degree of preparation, rehearsal, and dedicated leaders giving real-time instruction. * Large Scale Tactics - Large scale tactics are defined as needing more than a dozen people. These tactics require dedicated commands giving real-time instruction, rehearsal, and preparation. * List of Strategies - Various kinds of strategies. * General Survival Guidelines - How to stay alive. * Zombieland Survival Rules * BigZ Survival plan - How to survive zombie apocalypse in urban conditions. Tactics * "Time is your friend, You don't need to rush into everything" * "Always Have Some Sort of a Weapon" * "Never carry just one weapon" * "Prioritize Your Needs" * "Strength in Numbers" * "Avoid Population Centers Wherever Possible" * "In Combat, Remaining Calm is the Most Important Thing" * "Using Range and Distance is the Second Most Important Thing" * "Always Expect Trouble - Always be Alert" * "Short Bursts of Fire Conserve Valuable Ammo and Increase Accuracy" * "Conserve Valuable Energy" * "Practice Worst Case Combat Scenarios" * "Observe Firearm Safety Protocol at All Times" * "When Travelling, Always be on the Lookout for Possible Locations of Supplies and Shelters/Bases" * "Survival of the Fittest/Nature be Not Kind" * "Always Have a 'Final Way Out' Plan" * "You cannot use ANY Tactic unless you are aware of any particular threat: A classic and invaluable way to habituate awareness is Col. Jeff Cooper's "Color Code": i. Condition White: OBLIVIOUS. Your attitude is "No one is trying to kill me" You are not paying any attention to your surroundings and it will take several seconds to become aware of any threat. If you are suddenly attacked you will almost certainly be overwhelmed with little possibility of effective action. ii. Condition Yellow: AWARE. Your attitude is "Someone MIGHT want to kill me today". You keep a generally relaxed awareness of your surroundings and everyone who is coming into potential contact with you. Under heightened threat conditions, you definitely assess the threat potential of everyone, especially what they have in their hands, attitude, numbers--and you definitely take notice of anyone who gets behind you. A normal person can maintain this level of awareness indefinitely, during all waking hours, with no ill effect. A person in Condition Yellow is very hard to surprise. iii. Condition Orange:' ALERT'. Your attitude is now "This person (or persons) COULD BE trying to kill me". They have given sufficient evidence of intent and ability for you to "clear the decks" for immediate action. If feasible and warranted, you may be removing yourself from the potential danger zone. If you have a weapon, you may not have it drawn but you are ready to. You are also actively scanning for other persons who may be supporting the primary threat. You are not escalating the situation but you are ready to take any and all actions to protect yourself or those under your protection. iv. Condition Red: DEADLY DANGER. Your attitude is "This person (or persons) IS NOW trying to kill me". You are taking action, be it tactical retreat, taking cover, drawing a weapon, using a weapon, or engaging in unarmed combat. Any hostile action by the threat WILL BE countered until the threat stops. You keep yourself aware of any new threats and deal with them appropriately. List of Tactics * Aerial Pug Tactic - A strategy of using bait to draw zombies into an open area and to be eradicated by awaiting forces. * Battle of Hope - In the World War Z at the Battle of Hope, they used a fire and reload tactic to keep zombies at bay. * Battle of Yonkers - Not a successful battle by the US against zombies, but it is a good way to understand what can go wrong and what you should improve upon. * Common Mistakes in a Zombie Outbreak - What you should avoid during a undead situation. * Differences Between Surviving Fast and Slow Zombies - Some helpful hints in the two different zombie situations. * Enfilade and Defilade - Offense and defense of military tactics. * General Survival Guidelines * Offensive Strategies Against Zombies - Several good plans in case of zombies. * Oregon Trial Strategy * Pheonix Bird Strategy - A strategy of using bait to draw in zombies and then using aircraft to mow down the zombies in the area. * Morale - Not a true tactic, but it is necessary to keep a strategy working. Loss in morale can cause failure of plans, such as the Battle of Yonkers where soldiers became distressed and fled instead of holding their ground. * Raiding - The violent alternative to scavenging, for all those people who want power to themselves and do not care how they get it. * Redeker Plan - A very controversial plan from World War Z, recommended to use as a study of possibilities. * Road to New York - The US strategy used to reclaim American land during the Zombie War. * Scavenging - The procedure to procure food and supplies through a non-violent method to other survivors * Zombieland Survival Rules - A zombie comedy that came up with some very true rules to keep in mind. * Night Movement - How to move at night in zombie infected areas. External links * US Army Field Manual FM 7-8 Infantry Rifle Platoon and Squad (1992) Category:Tactics Category:Strategies Category:In case of outbreaks Category:Rules Category:User plan/surviving undead outbreaks Category:Improvised melee weapons Category:Important Templates